paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Ice Bucket Challenge pt 6
PART 6 At last Rocky had caught up with his colleagues, who were in front of the Lookout, the camera minutes from rolling. Chase noticed Rocky had joined them. "Hi, Rocky! Came to watch the rest of us take the Ice Bucket Challenge?" "Actually, Chase, I've changed my mind. I'm taking the challenge." The other pups were overjoyed to hear this, and started dogpilingg him. Marshall's curiosity was piqued, however, and he couldn't help but ask- "But I thought you didn't like getting wet, Rocky!" " I know," Rocky explained, "But it's for a good cause, so I think I can tolerate it just this once." The pups dog piled the recycler again, glad that he was willing to set aside his fear of water just for today. "I'm gonna tell Ryder!" Rubble volunteered. He barked into his Pup tag. "Ryder?" Ryder was in the Lookout wearing his bathing suit and drinking some Coke when his Pup Pad rang. Knowing immediately who it was, Ryder answered. "Hi, Rubble! What's up?" "Rocky changed his mind!" Rubble excitedly announced."He's gonna do it!" Ryder did a spit take. He was not expecting the mixed breed to change his mind so quickly, given the reason he hated water in the first place. But a problem arose-Ryder still had the cheque for $100 that Rocky signed. He was considering trashing the cheque, but figuring there was a high chance that Jane would accept it anyway, he decided against this. It was show time, and all the pups are ready. Ryder explained the situation, and went to dispose of the cheque, when Jane caught it just before it hit the garbage can. She told Ryder that despite the fact that Rocky changed his mind, the cheque will still be accepted. "We need all the help we can get, and Rocky's cheque will make a huge difference." She had explained. All 7 buckets were in position, and the splashing order would be as follows: Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Ryder Katie was behind the scenes, ready to treat the pups once they were doused in the freezing water. Marshall went up: "I'm Marshall! Jake nominated me, and it's for a good cause, so why not?" He was doused, and went to Katie to dry off. Rubble was next: "Hi! My name's Rubble! Jake nominated me, and I wanna do it!" After him was Chase: "This is Chase of the PAW Patrol. I was nominated by Jacob Wesley, and I proudly accept the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge." Rocky followed: "My name is Rocky, and I was nominated by Jacob Wesley. I'm afraid of water, but I think I can deal with it just this once. I accept the Ice Bucket Challenge." Next was Zuma: "My name's Zuma. I was nominated by Jacob Wesley, and, like Marshall said, it's for a good cause, so why not?" Then was Skye: "Ruff, Ruff! I'm Skye! Jacob Wesley was sweet enough to nominate me, and I accept the challenge." She ended giggling, then barking. And last but not least, Ryder: "My name is Zachary Ryder Jr. I was nominated by Jacob Wesley, and I accept the Ice Bucket Challenge." After everyone dried off, Rocky was praised for his bravery, and the mixed breed came to the conclusion that perhaps water isn't so bad. END